Courage
by ToxiicxNitemare
Summary: There's only one reason I go on Orihime's roof: to think about who I am and where I'm going.


A/N: This story is similar to my story "Purpose". It basically goes in depth with a character's traits or emotions and lets them speak their mind. I have fun writing as Hitsugaya because although he's very mature, I imagine him to be a little kid inside. And that's enough of my rambling for now.

**Title: Courage (Part of Bleach "Emotions" Series)  
Characters: Hitsugaya Toushirou, Orihime Inoue, Matsumoto Rangiku  
Genre: I don't know... just sorta general thoughts.  
Pairings: This is indeed a HitsugayaxMatsumoto fic. I really don't know where my fancy for this pairing came from, but nontheless, this story was born.**

_Please enjoy the story!!  
Oh, and reviews would be love!_

* * *

_Courage_

_The wind howls,_

_Deep in the middle of the night,_

_It slides through crevices,_

_And quakes the tops of naked trees._

_The snow falls,_

_As cold as the dragon guarding it's lair,_

_They are millions upon millions of tiny white specks,_

_Against the dark and silent sky._

_A storm rages, _

_They are Mother Nature's cries,_

_The skies are a fickle gray,_

_And angry clouds loom above._

_It is an ominous time._

_Snow is falling,_

_Heaven's angels,_

_Slowly descending down,_

_From the peaceful world above,_

_To the nightmarish dominion down under._

_When morning comes,_

_The War will end,_

_Snow will fall,_

_And silence that treacherous night away._

* * *

Snow always sets off a mystical aura. It's like a human in itself, casting different feelings to those who care to see it. I guess that's why I liked sleeping up on Orihime's roof - so I could see fresh snow drift down from infinity.

No matter how many times I had caught a cold, or chills, or some other sickness that Matsumoto probably made up, I still came out to see it. Just hills upon hills of ice and cold. A wonderland that only I could truly appreciate. Pure as snow, that's what I was called. It fit nicely, after all.

This particular night, as I sit up here, there's a different kind of snow. It lashes at my face and shows it's gleaming red eyes. Winds forces it down to the ground instead of letting it dance through the night sky. Dark clouds look down upon me as if I am but a mere speck among the rest of the humans down here. But they make no sound. These clouds are not a storm, but something even more dangerous than that. They are possibly an omen of events to come.

I stand up and stretch my arms out, embracing whatever nature has to offer me. Ice? Hail? Rain? Snow? I can take it all. There's a kind of growling rising now, as if those clouds are mocking me for being so childish. That doesn't matter. No one can see me. I don't care if I'm a captain anymore, I just want to be me. The night walks on, taking slower steps than usual. Snow around me begins to swirl, twist, and maneuver it's way away from me. It flies into the distant darkness and is no more. As skies grow darker, I began to wonder. Why do I have such an attachment to snow? Is it because it's my zanpakutou's element? Or is it something deeper than that?

Wind lets out a howl before attempting to push me off the roof. I hold my ground in this icy prison around me. It roars in anger and drifts away, only to come back and try again. Snowflakes look as if they're doubtful about landing in this world beneath them and would rather stay up in the glassy heavens. I can't blame them. This world is so complicated that it's even taking me a long time to figure it out. So much fighting that I'd have rather stayed in Soul Society and slept for about another hundred years. But alas, there's paperwork, and I doubt Matsumoto could get it done alone.

Then it hits me. That's what the snow reminds me of. Matsumoto. It reminds me how carefree and aloof she is when it spins in the air like there's no care in the world. How I've hoped and wished that I could be like that, but I seem to have a squad of incompetant morons and need to be like this. I wish I had a squad like Byakuya's (minus Renji). But that's beside the point

To compare Matsumoto to a snowflake was beyond me. There was no way a little speck of ice could compare to such a woman like her. Always something going on with her, ranging from drinking to training.

Those dark clouds seem to fade away and the stars wink down at me as if suggesting I go up there and stay with them. Sorry, but not tonight. There are still things I need to do.

* * *

"He's been up there a long time, Rangiku-chan." Orihime said worriedly, slumping down in a chair.

"Don't worry so much. I know my taichou, and he wouldn't let himself get hurt."

The cinnamon haired girl sighed, "But he could get sick!"

Matsumoto laughed, "He doesn't listen to me anyway! Doesn't believe there's a sickness called pneumonia and thinks I made it up!"

Orihime laced her fingers together, "Please go get him, Rangiku-chan. I don't want him to feel any pain."

"Fine, fine..."

The woman opened the window and climbed out, peering over the top of the roof.

* * *

I am cold, but that will not stop me. My bones are creaking and my body shivers against my will, but I continue to sit here. I am mesmerized by this wonder, just watching the wind play with the snow as it lazily drifts to the ground. These eyes of mine cannot avert themselves from such a sight. The ground is beginning to be dusted in white and already there are a cat's footprints present in them. Most like Yoruichi, checking in on everyone. Wait, what's this? Someone's up here?

* * *

"Matsumoto... what are you doing here?"

"Checking in on you, taichou! Can't have you catching pneumonia!"

"Idiot, that's not even a real sickness."

Matsumoto hauled herself up onto the roof and stood up, "Don't be so ignorant! Orihime said there was and I checked in a book, too!"

No answer. The white haired captain continued staring at the sky, lost in his own world.

"Taichou?"

"Matsumoto..." He asked quietly, "What does snow remind you of?"

"Hm?"

* * *

The snow? Well, taichou, I really haven't a clue. Is this some kind of test, because I know I'll fail it if it is. Too much pressure on me to be correct. I guess he means to compare it to something. Since when was I back at the academy? I'm way older than you, we shouldn't be in the same class!

But... I suppose it reminds me of you, taichou.

It reminds me of the times you've acted childish in front of me. When that cold stare you would shoot at everyone would evaporate and a renewed interest in the world would take over. There must be a deeper reason than that.

Maybe because I've been compared to a snowflake before. Lazily drifting from the sky, but I lazily drift down the hallways in our barracks. I miss having that soft grin you would give me when I did something stupid. Now you're just stressed out and remind me of this blizzard raging against us. These winds are your temper, lashing out at us when we do something that irritates you. This swirling snow is your presence, always around us, yet not exactly there. And this noise, this howling, is the inner you trying to escape. You repress the child within you and try to act mature around all the other captains. Why can't you just let go and be yourself?

* * *

"Matsumoto?"

"I suppose... it reminds me of you, taichou."

Blue-green eyes widened in disbelief. The young captain crossed his arms and looked away defiantly.

"You're lying."

"I'm telling you honestly, taichou."

He refused to listen. So she did the only thing she could to get his attention.

Matsumoto slung an arm over his freezing shoulders and pulled him close.

"Hitsugaya-san, you always insist we lie to you when we say we respect you or admire you. We're telling the truth. You're an amazing person, taichou."

Still silence. The snow's rage had calmed down and the first beam of light peeked over the horizon. Hitsugaya snuggled closer to her.

"Arigatou, Matsumoto..."


End file.
